Nothing More
by SkyGem
Summary: Iemitsu realizes, too little too late, that no matter how much he may brag his adorable son, he lost the right to call himself a father years ago. And Tsuna, tired of waiting for a dad that would never come home, has already found another father figure in the form of his ghostly ancestor by the name of Giotto. Angst. Giotto/Tsuna father-son fluff. Now a drabble series.
1. Nothing More

Summary: Iemitsu realizes, too little too late, that no matter how much he may brag about how adorable his son is, he lost the right to call himself a father years ago. And little Tsuna, tired of waiting for the dad that would never come home, has already found another father figure in the form of his ghostly ancestor by the name of Giotto. Angst. Giotto/Tsuna father-son fluff.

SkyGem: I know, I was supposed to update yesterday, wasn't I? But I didn't have enough time! I'm so sorry! I'll update whenever I can, okay? And that'll be next weekend, probably…sorry. Anyways, just enjoy this little story until then, okay? I was just in one of those hate-Iemitsu-for-abandoning-Tsu-chan moods, so I decided to write this. The concept of Giotto "haunting" (for lack of a better word) Tsuna is similar to one of my other fics, but since this scene will never appear there, I just decided to write a one-shot for it. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Come downstairs! Papa has come home to see you!" Nana's cheerful voice rang through the house.

After having properly greeting his wife and gushing over how beautiful she had grown for well over five minutes, Iemitsu had remembered that he did, indeed, have a son, and inquired as to his whereabouts.

Now, the blond was waiting excitedly at the bottom of the stairs for his son to rush down the stairs and tackle him in a hug, just like he did every time Iemitsu came home.

Unfortunately for the CEDEF leader, though, that was not what happened.

Instead of enthusiastically greeting him like he usually did, little five-year-old Tsuna poked his head around a corner, looking down the flight of stairs at the person that his mother had called his papa.

Seeing a blond man that he only vaguely recognized as the weird man that sometimes came to their house for a few nights or sometimes even a week, the child's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The brunet remembered his mother telling him sometimes that this man was his papa, but now Tsuna knew better; his real papa was in his room, waiting for him to come back so they could continue reading.

So with all the confidence of a child that knew he was right, Tsuna shook his head, pointing down at the stranger and saying, "That's not Tsu-kun's papa!"

And with that, the situation was dismissed from the child's mind as he turned to scurry back to his room, wanting to be back with his real papa and not sparing another thought to the silly man that thought he could trick Tsuna by pretending to be his papa.

And behind him, Iemitsu was staring at the spot where his son had been standing just moments ago, his expression shocked beyond belief.

Looking at his wife with watery eyes, he said in a voice resembling a dismayed child, "My own son doesn't even recognize me! What kind of a father am I?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Nana in her sweetest voice, "It's not that Tsu-kun doesn't recognize you. It's just that lately, he has a new imaginary friend that he calls papa. You just have to go upstairs and show him that you're his real father, and he'll be sure to greet you just like usual!"

"R-really?" asked Iemitsu, sniffing exaggeratedly.

"That's right!" encouraged his beautiful wife, making Iemitsu feel suddenly a hundred times more confident.

Taking a deep breath, Iemitsu nodded and turned to head up the stairs, his expression determined.

When he got to the door of his son's room, Iemitsu hesitated for just a moment to gather his courage before opening it.

When he entered the boy's room, though, the blond was met with a sight he definitely had not been expecting.

There was his son, staring avidly at a picture book with a smile that lit up his whole face, but that wasn't the unexpected part.

What was unexpected was the fact that Tsuna was sitting in the lap of a blond haired, blue eyed, almost transparent man, who was reading out the words to him.

At his entrance, both occupants of the room stared at him, their faces showing very different expressions.

Tsuna's face showed curiosity, and mild annoyance at the interruption, but the man's face show a kind of fierce protectiveness.

Iemitsu immediately recognized this man – how could he not recognize the founder of the Vongola? – and something inside him broke when he saw the accusation in his ancestors eyes.

_What are you doing here?_ said the man's accusing glare. _You abandoned my great-great-great grandson; you abandoned your __**own son**__ in favour of the mafia. And now you just decide to come home and dote on him, as if that will make up for everything you haven't done. It's not that easy. Tsuna is a child; he doesn't understand all those complex excuses you've made for yourself. All he sees is the weird stranger that likes to call himself his father._

_That's all you are to him._

_Nothing more._

* * *

SkyGem: Yeah…I was kinda mean to Iemitsu, wasn't I? But please do leave a review and tell me what you thought anyways, ne? Ciao!


	2. His Father, First Word

Summary: Snapshots from Tsuna's life with ghost Giotto as a father ranging from his first word right up until his last breath. Drabble/one-shot series. Iemitsu-bashing. Giotto/Tsuna family fluff.

SkyGem: Yes, yes, due to popular demand, I have decided to continue this! But only as a drabble series, okay? Which means the chapters will often be around five hundred words or shorter. The main idea for this and the last little push to continue this came from the user kits-hold-their-tears, so let's give them a round of applause, ne? This chapter and the third chapter were both their ideas as well, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I do own this fic, and most of the ideas that will be here.

* * *

**His Father…First Word**

It happened one day while Tsuna was in the living room, playing with his toys.

The little brunet had been playing with his toy cars but had, inevitably, gotten bored of them.

So, sitting there, in the middle of the living room floor, he looked around for another toy.

The first thing his gaze fell upon was one of those plastic bouncy balls.

Eyes lighting up, little Tsuna crawled over to it, pouncing on it once he was close enough.

Squealing with delight, he hugged the ball close to him for a moment, resting his cheek against it, before turning around to look for his father.

He found the blond sitting quietly by the wall, watching over him with a small smile on his face.

When Giotto saw Tsuna turn to look at him, he smiled indulgently and Tsuna let out another squeal before throwing the ball as far as his stubby little arms allowed.

"Papa!" he screamed at the same time, pointing to the ball to indicate that he wanted to play catch.

Nana, who was in the kitchen at the time, rushed out into the living room upon hearing this.

"Tsu-kun?" she asked, going up to gather the little boy into his arms, wondering if she'd really heard what she'd thought she heard. "What did you say?" she asked.

Little Tsuna, who really had no idea why his mother seemed so shocked and why his father was beaming so proudly, merely smiled a goofy smile and pointed towards Giotto. "Papa!" he shouted again in a proud voice, and Giotto went over the moon, dancing his little happy dance.

Nana, though, who couldn't see the ghost, assumed that Tsuna was pointing at the picture of Iemitsu, which was just so conveniently hanging on the wall near where Giotto was still bouncing happily in place.

Letting out a small squeal of excitement, Nana hugged Tsuna closer to herself and gushed about how happy her husband would be when he found out that Tsuna's first word had been "papa."

And while all this was going on, had a wide, clueless smile on his face, wondering why his mama and papa were so excited all of a sudden.

* * *

SkyGem: That's all for now! No Iemitsu-bashing yet, but for all those haters out there, no worries, it shall be coming soon enough (probably).

Next chapter: His Father…Taking a Step.


	3. His Father, Taking a Step

SkyGem: Hey all! Well, since this is a drabble series and the chapters take all of thirty minutes (or less) to write and since I already have every single one of the chapters planned out, I'll most likely be updating every day. I hope you enjoy, ne? Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you think chibi!Tsuna is so cute! I always love writing him.

* * *

**His Father…Taking a Step**

It was a lucky coincidence for Iemitsu that he was at home when it happened.

Tsuna had been watching television, completely entranced and noticing nothing of his surroundings.

So when the show ended, predictably, the little brunet was rather upset.

Nana, having gone through this routine too many times not to expect what would happen next, swooped in to pick her son up before he could start crying.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, she asked the boy, "Ne, Tsuna, why don't you show papa how better you've gotten at walking, ne?"

Upon hearing the word 'papa,' Tsuna quickly looked around. Had his papa come back yet? He hadn't seen him all day and he was starting to get a little lonely.

Unfortunately for him, though, the brunet didn't see his father anywhere; the only other person in the room was that strange man that had been staying at their house for the past few days. He was sitting on the carpet a few feet away, smiling kindly at Tsuna.

A little confused, Tsuna turned back to his mother, wondering why she had said papa was here even though he wasn't.

But instead of saying anything, Nana just set him onto the floor beside the coffee table.

Immediately, Tsuna grabbed onto the table to help support him, so he wouldn't fall.

The brunet took a step forward with the help of the table, and his parents 'ooed' and 'aaahd,' seeming incredibly impressed at his progress.

Little Tsuna smiled brightly at their interest, feeling proud of himself.

Just then, though, he saw something that made him even happier than he already was.

His papa had already returned!

There he was, standing behind the strange man, smiling happily at him.

When their eyes met, his papa's smile grew even wider and he held his arms out, gesturing for the boy to come to him.

Tsuna stared at him for a moment, then at the table he was holding onto, then back at his father.

There was nothing to hold onto where his father was standing.

How would he get there?

But his father was smiling so encouragingly, and Tsuna wanted a hug, so the toddler finally made his decision.

Letting go of the coffee table, he took one shaky steps towards his father, and there were twin gasps from both his mother and that strange man who was still sitting on the floor, in front of his papa.

For some reason, the man was looking really happy, and he was holding his arms open, as if he wanted to give someone a big hug.

Deciding to ignore him, Tsuna took another wobbly step forward, and his father's grin was so wide, it looked as if his face would split in half any second now.

Encouraged by his father's smile and the promise of a hug afterwards, little Tsuna took yet one more step forwards.

Unfortunately, though, he stumbled and would have fallen on his behind if the strange man hadn't caught him in time, pulling him into his arms.

The man smiled and hugged him and kissed him and praised him, but Tsuna didn't want that.

The boy struggled to get out of the man's grip, wanting to go over to his father, whose smile had dimmed a little now.

When the man still wouldn't let go of Tsuna, the boy's eyes welled up with tears and he started struggling to get away.

"Papa!" he wailed, and immediately, the blond walked forward.

Tsuna reached his arms out, wanting to be picked up, but the man shook his head, merely dropping a kiss on his temple.

"I'm proud of you, Tsu-kun," he whispered.

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for now! I have to get to my next class now, so that's why this AN is so short. But please do leave a review, ne? Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father...Learning the Truth


	4. His Father, Learning the Truth

SkyGem: Haha, this is doing better than I'd thought it would! Seriously, I had no idea a drabble series would get so many reviews XD. I'm glad y'all like it, and I agree that Iemitsu is quite pitiful in this fic…but I'm still absurdly irritated at him, so I'll just continue being mean to him. Anyways, the vote for the top twelve fics are up, so hurry up and vote, ne? You guys only have until Friday this time!

Oh, and on another note, this chapter takes place when Tsuna is four, just a few months before he starts school. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**His Father…Learning the Truth**

"Papa."

Giotto looked over at his son upon being called, and saw the boy sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Hai?" asked the ghost, curious.

"Papa…are you a ghost?"

There was a moment of silence as Giotto just stared at the little brunet before asking, "Eh?"

Tsuna looked at him with a strangely serious expression. "Tsu-kun has read lots and lots about ghosts, and Tsu-kun thinks papa is a ghost!"

A little perplexed and not really knowing what else to say, Giotto just opted for asking, "And what makes you think that?"

Little Tsuna counted off the reasons on his fingers, saying, "Ghosts are see-through, ghosts can pass through objects, not everybody can see ghosts…but…"

"But…?" prompted Giotto, more than a little impressed by his son's observational skills.

Tsuna looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. "But ghosts are bad guys?" he said, only it sounded almost like a question, as if he himself wasn't sure about what he was saying. "In all the books, ghosts are always mean and like to hurt people, but papa isn't like that! Papa's a really good person!"

Giotto couldn't help but feel touched at his son's conclusion, and couldn't help squeezing the boy almost to death in a bone-crushing embrace. "Tsu-kun is such a good boy!" he said, still not letting go of him. "But Tsu-kun is right, papa is a ghost."

Tsuna looked crestfallen at this, and Giotto was surprised at the sudden change in mood. "Tsuna?" he asked.

"But-but…if papa is a ghost doesn't that mean that papa is d-d-dead?" he asked, stuttering over the last word.

Again surprised at Tsuna's observational skills, Giotto hugged the boy again, resting his chin on top of his head. "That's right," he told the child, "But don't worry. I lived a long and happy life. I liked what I did, and really cared about my family. And when I died, it was because of old age, so you don't need to worry, okay, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna was quiet for a moment before nodding meekly.

"A-and did papa have a son? When he was still alive?"

Giotto smiled, nodding in answer to the question. "He was a really good kid, and I loved him so much. He lived a long and prosperous life, and eventually had a son. And that son also had a son who grew up and had another son. Do you know who that last son was?"

Tsuna shook his head, looking curious, and Giotto had to smile.

"That last son was Sawada Iemitsu, your real father."

A little 'o' appeared on Tsuna's face, and Giotto could see that his mind was slowly working it out.

"…that man…" he said quietly, his face lighting up in realization, and Giotto nodded.

"That's right. That man is your real papa."

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "A papa is someone who loves you and always helps you when you need it, right?"

A little curious about where this was headed, Giotto nodded.

"And someone who plays with you and reads you bedtime stories and kisses you goodnight?"

Another nod from the blond ghost.

This time, Tsuna smiled a blinding smile, saying, "Then that man isn't Tsu-kun's real papa!"

...

"Eh?"

Whatever Giotto had been expecting, it definitely hadn't been that.

The little brunet nodded in conviction. "Tsu-kun doesn't even know that man, so how can he be Tsu-kun's real papa? Papa is Tsu-kun's real papa!"

The Primo stared at his surrogate son with an awed expression. Did he really mean that much to him?

"But…does Tsu-kun have to call papa grandpa from now on?" asked the little brunet after a moment, looking fidgety.

"Eh?" asked Giotto again; what a wide vocabulary the man had.

Tsuna looked down at his fingers. "Well…if Papa's son had a son who had a son who had a son who had a son who had a son, doesn't that mean that papa is Tsu-kun's grandpa?"

Giotto was pretty sure that there were one too many 'son's in there, but chose not to comment on it, merely letting out a small laugh.

"Well, Tsu-kun can call me whatever he wants to call me."

The little brunet smiled widely at this and threw his arms around the man who was his father.

"Papa, then!" he said with finality.

* * *

SkyGem: Waah, longer than the previous chapters, but I guess that's to be expected, ne? This was a rather important discussion, and I had fun writing it. Anyways, this chapter's more centered around fluff, so I hope you guys liked, ne? Anyways, I gotta go get ready for school! Please review, ne? Bye bye!

Next chapter: His Father…Starting School

P.S. Don't forget to vote!


	5. His Father, Starting School

SkyGem: Hey~ how come I still haven't gotten any more votes for my 100th fic poll? Have you guys given up already? 'Cause if you have, I'll just have to go with the top one of the last poll. I've even made it so you guys can vote multiple times! So those that are really devoted can actually win, even if there aren't as many of them. Hurry up, guys!

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter as well, ne?

* * *

**His Father…Starting School**

Giotto was absolutely shocked when he saw it.

He really hadn't expected this to happen.

When it did, though, it brought to mind a single question.

Were the others here as well?

Now, in order to understand the ghost's shock, we'd have to rewind a little.

That day had actually started rather normally.

Tsuna had gotten up and eaten his breakfast, just like a good little boy, and had excitedly gotten ready for school.

It was with great excitement that the little brunet had put on his new navy blue sailor styled uniform and bright yellow cap, the purpose of which was to make it so that students were easily visible to drivers and reduce the chance of accidents.

As the small group of three (one of which was only visible to Tsuna) walked to school, though, Tsuna started getting apprehensive.

By the time they'd gotten to class, he was downright fidgety.

Unseen by anyone else, Giotto kneeled down beside Tsuna where he'd stopped just outside the school gates and hugged the little boy, saying, "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. Remember, papa will be right here with you, okay?"

Tsuna nodded, showing a small, hesitant smile.

That hesitance, though, was soon gone, though as the little brunet got caught up in the activities they were performing, and even had a nice conversation with a cheerful boy that was in his new class, a boy by the name of Yamamoto Takeshi.

The first thing that Giotto noticed about the boy was his strong resemblance to his rain guardian, Asari.

Now, this wasn't enough to shock him too much; the boy was probably one of Asari's descendants, and Giotto had to smile at the thought that even hundreds of years after their time together, even their descendants were well on their way to becoming best friends.

The next thing that Giotto noticed about the boy, though, was what really shocked him.

Standing a few feet away from him, watching Takeshi with eyes like a hawk, we none other than the man known as Asari Ugetsu.

When their eyes met, the man, who very seldom showed any expression other than a smile, gaped openly at him, then looked over at Tsuna, who was now chatting animatedly with his new companion.

Giotto also looked back at his charge and, safe in the knowledge that Tsuna wouldn't miss him even if he was gone for a few minutes, he did one of the things he hated most to do; he made himself invisible to Tsuna. Being able to decide who saw you was rather quite useful at times.

Throwing one more apprehensive glance at his son, Giotto walked over to his friend, who greeted him with a warm hug.

When Giotto explained to him why he was there, his friend's eyes widened.

"It's a similar situation with Takeshi," said the Japanese man. "Except in his father's case, he really is trying his best to be there for his son. Being a single father isn't easy, though, and he spends more time working than he'd like."

Giotto nodded in silent agreement, his gaze travelling over to the two cheerful little boys.

"They're such good children…it really is such a shame they don't have better home lives…" said Asari quietly, almost wistfully.

"That's true, but if they'd had better home lives, we wouldn't be as close to them as we are, isn't that right?" asked Giotto. Then, with a guilty look, he said, "I know I shouldn't be, but there's a small part of me that's a little happy that Tsuna's dad is never home. If he was, then…I never would have become his father."

At this, Asari looked at him with a small, knowing smile. "I know what you mean…" he said in a quiet voice.

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for now! Lol, these chapters are getting a bit longer than I'd expected them to be XD. But that's a good thing, ne? Anyways, please do review and let me know what you thought! And I'll see you guys in tomorrow's update! Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father…Protecting One's Self


	6. His Father, Defending One's Self

SkyGem: Mwahaha! For giving you two chapters today, I demand you all bow down to me!...Lols XD Just kidding! But this fic is just so easy to write, since it's a series of one-shots/drabbles and since I want to get this finished before I have to start studying for exams, I've decided that as long as I have at least ten reviews for the fic, I'll just update twice a day: once before school, and once when I get home from school. I hope this makes you guys happy, ne?

Oh, and in this, Tsuna and Takeshi are both about five.

* * *

**His Father…Defending One's Self**

"Oh dear…" were the words that came out of Asari's mouth when he saw them.

"Those kids are going to get hurt," said Giotto in a matter-of-fact voice as he watched the ongoing scene with just a touch of concern.

Asari nodded in agreement.

Their sons had decided to go outside to play, and on their way to the park, they had bumped into three junior high schoolers.

The two watched in silence for a moment as Tsuna and Takeshi tried to talk it out, but for some reason, it seemed the junior high schoolers didn't want to let it go; they were trying to extort money from the two younger boys.

"So, how much has Takeshi learned?" asked Giotto in a casual voice after a few moments of silence.

Asari's voice was just as casual as he answered with, "Well, he's more fitted to a shinai or a wooden sword, but he can defend himself well enough if he's barehanded. Hasn't gotten a handle on his flames yet, though. And Tsuna?"

"He's progressing well with his martial arts. Doesn't have any weapon specialties yet, though. And he can only bring out a spark when it comes to his flames."

Asari 'hmmed' in answer. It went completely without saying that Tsuna and Takeshi had the sky and rain flames, respectively.

Just then, Tsuna and Takeshi turned back to look at them, as if in permission, and when they got nods in answer, both flashed them smiles before turning on the older kids.

And so, Giotto and Asari watched proudly as their sons beat up the kids that had been picking on them.

A swift chop to the neck, an agonizing kick to the groin, and a powerful punch in the nose were all it took for the older boys to be taken down and afterwards, the two kids hadn't even broken a sweat.

Then, smiling sweetly, the two boys stepped over their attackers, and would have continued on their way, if only they hadn't been stopped once again.

This time, though, the one that stopped them was only two years older and much more welcome than the two before him.

The seven-year-old had a head of silky black hair and steely grey eyes that were set into a frown.

Looking over the three beat-up junior high schoolers, then at Takeshi and Tsuna who were standing casually over them, the boy nodded in something akin to approval.

"Omnivores," he said in greeting.

While the boys puzzled over this new arrival and the meaning of the word omnivore, Giotto and Asari were staring at the man behind him.

"Alaude," they both said in unison, sounding mildly surprised yet extremely pleased.

The pale blond haired man looked over at them, then cast his gaze over their boys with an arched eyebrow, his gaze questioning.

"Good-for-nothing mafia father that's never home," said Giotto by way of answer.

"Hardworking single father with no time for his son," was Asari's answer.

"Hn," grunted Alaude in acknowledgement.

Giotto and Asari waited for a few moments, but when it was clear that Alaude would not be offering up any information without a prodding, Asari sighed.

"And yours?" he asked the cloud.

Alaude's nose wrinkled a little, and he said, "Divorce when he was three. Lives with his mom."

And while all this was going on, Takeshi and Tsuna had found a way to glue themselves to their new friend, Hibari Kyoya, while the latter merely stared at them in slight discontent, but more an odd kind of resignation.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, this chapter was fun to write XD. Anyways, I'm going to sleep, y'all, since I seem to have gotten sick and can barely keep my eyes open despite it only being 8:22. But I'll probably be staying home from school tomorrow, so look forward to some updates then! Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father…Meeting the Sun


	7. His Father, Meeting the Sun

SkyGem: Wow! You guys are absolutely awesome! Only a drabble series, and already this fic has more than a hundred reviews! Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? Lols. Anyways, here's this morning's chapter. Hope you like, ne?

Tsuna's age: 9

* * *

**His Father…Meeting the Sun**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana, looking down at her nine-year-old son and his two friends, all of whom were dressed in the cutest yukatas she'd ever seen.

Tsuna's was burnt orange, and had cute little goldfish dancing across the bottom. Takeshi was wearing a dark blue one with what looked like rain and water designs on it. Kyoya's was purple and had traditionally styled drawings of clouds floating across the bottom.

Tsuna pouted at his mother's question, saying, "Okaa-san, I think we can go to a festival on our own. We're not **that** young anymore."

Nana let out a little sad sigh, saying, "I guess you're right…I just wish I could come as well."

At this, Tsuna placed a peck on her cheek, saying, "Don't worry, okaa-san! I'll be sure to bring something back for you!"

And with that, the three boys were gone.

The moment they were out of sight of the house, Giotto pounced on Tsuna, cuddling the poor boy to death.

"Oh, my Tsu-kun is so cute today!" he gushed, petting the brunet's head and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Ah, o-otou-san! L-let go of me!" choked out Tsuna, trying to get out of his father's death grip.

Meanwhile, Asari had done the same to Takeshi, albeit in a more controlled manner, with just a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Alaude just stared at his own son, his expression holding just a touch of longing while Kyoya just glared at him, saying, "You do that to me, and I will hurt you, old man."

And so, with an almost dejected looking Alaude, they all headed on their way to the festival.

It was a few hours later, as Tsuna was dragging his two best friends over to a takoyaki stand, that they saw him.

Really, it was a surprise they hadn't noticed him earlier, seeing as he was wearing a bright yellow yukata and was shouting loud enough to be heard within a half-mile radius.

Beside him was a girl with light brown hair who was frantically trying to get him to calm down.

"Knuckle?" said Giotto in a shocked voice, and Tsuna looked up at his father to see that he was staring at a spot just behind the colorful boy.

Now, Tsuna and the others had heard quite a lot about Knuckle (and the other guardians as well), and it didn't take very long for them to realize that this boy and his sister were one of them.

So, skipping over to the two of them, Tsuna smiled brightly when they looked at him and said, "Hi! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and these are my best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya! Our papas are friends of your papa!"

Ryohei looked at this cute little boy in shock, then at the three adults, who had decided to allow themselves to be seen, that were approaching them, his eyes widening when he saw them.

Both Ryohei and Kyoko looked up at their father, and saw that he was looking back and forth between the three kids and the men that were approaching.

Finally, his eyes settled on the men and he said, "Giotto, Asari, Alaude; what a surprise to see you here!"

This greeting alone was enough to make Ryohei warm up to the new kids and he smiled at them before introducing himself. "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME and this is my sister Kyoko! It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

And as the kids got acquainted, the three adults were talking.

The sky, rain, and cloud found out that Knuckle's charges were kids whose parents were away at work most of the time and that they spent more time in the care of multiple babysitters than they did their own parents.

"That's really too bad," said Asari. "Why is it that all our descendants have such home lives?"

When he said this, Giotto perked up, saying, "That's right! Knuckle! I thought you didn't have any children? How did these two…?"

"Maria's descendants…" answered Knuckle, looking fondly down at his two charges, his eyes lingering just a moment longer on Kyoko, who had an uncanny resemblance to his younger sister.

The others nodded, and then Alaude said something that had them all wondering.

"If the four of us here, doesn't that mean the other three are as well?"

* * *

SkyGem: Voila! I hope you guys liked, ne? And the next chapter will be coming out at about six! Oh, and it looks like some of you are forgetting why this is a drabble series, ne? Lol. Quite a few people have been asking for longer chapters and/or more detail, but remember, this fic doesn't have much of a plot. It's really just Tsuna's life as he grows up. Anyways, that's all for now! Please do leave a review, and remember that the poll for the 100th fic will be coming down at 6 (EST) tonight! This will be your last chance to vote before the top three go up for the final voting! Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father…Consorting With Cows


	8. His Father, Consorting With Cows

**His Father…Consorting With Cows**

"My real job is to make you a mafia boss."

Tsuna blinked at the little hitman in front of him. Then, just for clarification, he asked, "For the Vongola?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed when he heard this and he asked, "How did you know that?"

His suspicions confirmed, the fourteen-year-old brunet turned to his father, who was sitting on the bed behind him.

"What do you think, otou-san?" he asked, and Reborn's eyebrows furrowed, wondering who he was talking to.

Following his gaze, Reborn's mask almost slipped off his face when he was lounging so comfortably on the bed.

"P-Primo?" blurted out the hitman, but Giotto just ignored him, instead looking at his son.

"If you want to do it, then I definitely think you should. I also want to know what's happened to the Vongola since I died. I'm surprised, though, that they're choosing you as the Decimo. If I remember correctly, Timoteo had three sons, didn't he?"

"That's right…" said Tsuna slowly. "Maybe…they all died?"

"It's a possibility…" replied Giotto.

"What's going on here?" demanded Reborn suddenly, trying not to show his confusion, and when the two turned to look at him, Reborn realized with horror the disrespect he'd just shown to **the Vongola Primo!**

The Primo, though, didn't seem to think much of it, and just shrugged in reply, saying, "I've been raising Tsuna as his father in place of Iemitsu, who was never here."

"What?" asked the sun arcobaleno, looking over at the teen.

Tsuna merely nodded, saying, "Otou-san has been with me for as long as I can remember. Maybe this is why? So he could help be take over the family?"

Giotto looked thoughtful at this, saying, "Maybe. That could explain why Asari and the others are here as well. Maybe Takeshi and Kyoya and Ryohei are supposed to be your guardians?"

"What?" asked Reborn again; he seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "The other first generation guardians are here as well?"

"Sure," answered Tsuna. "Alaude uncle is Kyoya's father, Asari is Takeshi's, and Knuckle is Ryohei and Kyoko's. Maybe the others are here as well? Protecting my future gua-"

And suddenly, the brunet was cut off by a childish laughing coming from the window.

Turning around to look, all the occupants in the room were frozen for different reasons.

Reborn was frozen because an irritation had just shown up and interrupted his important conversation with the Vongola Primo.

Tsuna was frozen because he was seeing an incredibly odd kid in a cow suit and toting a huge afro.

And Giotto was frozen at the reappearance of another of his guardians.

"Lampo!" shouted Giotto, and everyone turned to look at the blond.

"Waah! Giotto! It's you!" shouted the greenet, throwing his arms around his boss and suddenly allowing himself to be visible to everyone else in the room. "Thank goodness! You'll never guess what happened! Just because this annoying cow brat's father is always too busy running his family and never pays attention to him, he's gotten attached to me! What am I supposed to do now? I don't even like kids!"

Smiling in exasperation because Lampo was _exactly_ as his father had described to him, Tsuna gathered the young afro kid into his arms, smiling happily at him and saying, "Ohayou! You're Lampo uncle's son, aren't you? I'm Giotto's. Welcome to the family! You can call me nii-san!"

The young boy's eyes sparkled and he caught Tsuna in a stranglehold, saying, "Gyahaha! Broccoli head has told the great Lambo-sama a lot about Giotto! If you're Giotto's son, then you are definitely Lambo-sama's aniki!"

And in the midst of all this, Reborn stood, forgotten, in one corner of the room, thinking that the Vongola had gotten crazier than even he had thought possible.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, this chapter came out pretty late. Sorry guys. I was too tired to do much today, and my mom is the kind that thinks it's best to sleep a lot when you're sick. Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? And I'll update as soon as I can! Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father…Of Bombs and Tunas

P.S. The final poll with the top three is up! This will last only until Monday, so you better vote, ne? The moment I close the poll on Monday, I'll start writing up the first chapter of the fic that won and try to post it up that night! Hope you guys vote!


	9. His Father, Of Bombs and Tunas

SkyGem: Ohayou, minna-san! Just woke up and am writing this thing first thing in the morning at about…8:22 am (EST). Hope you guys appreciate the effort, ne?

Tsuna's age: 14

* * *

**His Father…Of Bombs and Tunas**

"Do you understand what you have to do, brat?" asked an irritable pink…red-haired ghost.

"Ha, hai, shut up, oyaji. I get it already," waved off his equally irritable silver-haired descendant.

Letting out a small growl, G told his surrogate son, "You better not mess this up, you little bastard. The Vongola is Giotto's precious family, no matter how bloody it's become, and we can't just let some snot-nosed brat take it over!"

"I told you to shut up, jackass. I get it already!" said Hayato in an annoyed voice before looking past his father and seeing a head of fluffy brown hair walking towards them with Reborn beside him.

Recognizing the infant, Hayato immediately left his hiding place to take a stance on the sidewalk, ready to attack.

So concentrated was the boy on taking in every single aspect of the approaching brunet, looking for weaknesses, and so unused to being interrupted, that when his father suddenly bellowed, "WAIT!" he started violently, tripping over his own two feet, and onto the road.

It was an unlucky coincidence, too, that a car was approaching fast at that precise moment.

Cursing under his breath, Hayato's mind was racing, telling him to get out of the way, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Suddenly, a strong hand clamped down on his arm and jerked him away from the road with almost enough force to practically yank his arm out of its socket.

Turning back to look at who had rescued him, Hayato was surprised to see the candidate for Decimo grinning at him.

He was about to grudgingly thank the boy when he said something that made even Hayato speechless.

"Good thing that you didn't hurt the car!"

Hayato stared at him speechlessly for a moment before demanding, "What the hell do you-?"

The brunet just laughed off his anger, saying, "Oh come on, I don't think any son of G's would allow a mere _car_ to hospitalize him. You were probably about to pull out a dynamite on it or something, ne?"

Hayato flinched and quickly averted his gaze at the direct bull's-eye, eliciting a laugh from the smaller male in front of him.

Suddenly, though, the use of his father's name registered in Hayato's mind, and he whipped around to look piercingly at the brunet.

He merely pointed off to the side, and Hayato looked in the direction to see his father being glomped by a hyperactive blond ghost wearing a mantle who was chattering away excitedly at him.

Turning back to the brunet, Hayato saw him shrug and say, "They were best friends, after all, and I've already heard so much about him…anyways, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! And you are?"

"Gokudera Hayato," said the silveret, looking away with a slight blush, feeling suddenly shy for some reason.

"And how did uncle G become your father?" asked Tsuna.

"Nani?" asked Hayato, confused.

Tsuna merely shrugged, saying, "Well, you know my father is "the Young Lion of the Vongola" so he's never home. What's your relationship with your dad?"

"Ah…" said Hayato, looking away. "I'm an illegitimate child, but I'm my dad's only son, so I'm under a lot of pressure to take over his family afterwards. He always treats me like dirt and expects me to be perfect. That oya-baka over there helped me to run away."

When he was finished, there was complete silence; not even the adults were talking.

And then, the next moment, the storm found himself in a bone-crushing embrace.

Startled, he looked up to see who the arms wrapped around him belonged to and found…Giotto?

"Waah! Hayato-kun's family life is so sad! It's even worse than my Tsu-kun's! I feel so sorry for you! But I promise, you'll like it much better in our family, ne?"

Hayato blushed at the blond's words, not quite sure how to react. He would be…welcomed into their family?

The silveret looked over at Tsuna, and saw the boy smiling widely before he too came over to hug him as well.

"You're definitely welcome in our family. Always."

* * *

SkyGem: Hehe. I think I quite like this chapter. It came out pretty well, and I know quite a few of you were looking forward to this little meeting. Hope you liked, ne? Please do leave a review and I'll update this later today! Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father…Pineapples and Melons


	10. His Father, Melons and Pineapples

SkyGem: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last night, but I just didn't have the time. I hope you guys like this chapter, ne?

* * *

**His Father…Melons and Pineapples**

It was not long after Tsuna met Hayato and G that the family was finally complete with the arrival of twins Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Nagi at Nami-chuu.

The twins had just transferred to Nami-chuu from Kokuyo-chuu for "family reasons," or so went the official story.

The truth was that their ghostly father figure, one Spade Daemon, had found out that the future Vongola Decimo was a student there, and far be it from him to ignore this juicy little piece of information.

Now, what not many people knew was that a certain mist guardian was a lot more loyal than most believed him to be; his loyalty was almost on par with the storm guardian, and that was really saying something, seeing as the foul-mouthed male was willing to give up his life in a heartbeat for his best friend.

Although when it came to the legitimacy of the next Decimo, Daemon's thoughts went along the lines of find out whether or not he was worthy, and if he wasn't, torture him to insanity with illusions.

The twins were lucky in that they ran into the little Decimo on their first day.

The moment they saw him, all three fruit-heads were completely attached.

"He reminds me of my Nagi," said Mukuro at the same time as Nagi said, "His hair is so fluffy!" and Daemon said, "He looks like Giotto!"

And that was how Tsuna soon found himself being glomped by two second-year sempai-tachi and a ghost.

Needless to say, the boy was surprised, albeit not for the reason one would expect.

"Huh, does this mean I have two mists?" the boy asked his friend, who was standing off to the side.

Said friend merely shrugged and let out a laugh, saying, "But wow, I never would have guessed that Daemon-jiji's kids would have pineapple hairstyles. Dad always told me that Daemon's was like a melon."

This statement made all the fruit-heads stop and stare.

Tsuna, who was the only one other than the twins who could see Daemon at this point in time, smiled and said, "Uncle Daemon, Giotto and the rest of the uncles are all at my home right now. You can go see them now, if you want. I'm sure they'll be happy now that you're here too."

"…Eh? Everyone else?" asked Daemon, allowing himself to be visible to Takeshi as well, who seemed to know what was going on right now.

When Takeshi saw him, he smiled, saying, "Hai! The same way that you're like a father to these two, the others are fathers to us and the rest of Tsuna's guardians!"

Daemon's eyes widened a fraction before he let out his weird laugh, saying, "Nufufu, I see. Thank you, then, Tsunayoshi-kun and…"

"Takeshi," supplied the cheerful boy, and Daemon nodded, a smile on his face.

"And Takeshi-kun."

And with that, the man floated off, humming under his breath.

Once he was gone, Tsuna turned back to the twins, who looked a bit lost.

"Nice to meet you, sempai-tachi," said the brunet, smiling brilliantly at them. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm going to be the Vongola Decimo and the next sky guardian of the Vongola! I got to know my father, Giotto, because Iemitsu is never at home!"

It wasn't that far a leap for the twins to realize that this "Iemitsu" was Tsunayoshi's real father.

"Nice to meet you, sempai-tachi!" said the other boy next, also grinning widely. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and I'm the next rain guardian of the Vongola! I got to know my father, Asari, because my real otou-san is always busy with work and doesn't have much time for me!"

The cheerfulness of these two boys was contagious, and Mukuro had to share a smile with his sister before he answered them, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, kouhai-tachi*. We're the Rokudo twins, Mukuro and Nagi and we hope to be the next mist guardians of the Vongola. We got to know our father, Daemon, because our real parents are abusive in that they neglect us."

Tsuna and Takeshi looked sad for them for a moment, and then they were all interrupted by a shout of, "Juudaime!"

Turning, the group of four saw the rest of their family (minus Lambo, who was at home) approaching, and Tsuna let out a happy little laugh when he saw them.

His Family was finally complete.

* * *

*Okay guys, just for this chapter, I've decided to add in a small glossary of terms:

Jiji - a not so nice way of saying uncle/old man/something along those lines.

Kouhai - is the opposite of sempai and means "underclassman."

-tachi - honorific used to indicate more than one person.

SkyGem: There ya go! Hope you guys liked, ne? Next chapter is finally some more family fluff. I'll see if I can update tonight, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Sorry, ne? Anyways, please do leave a review, and I'll see you next chapter (whenever that will be)! Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father...Tuna's Birthday


	11. His Father, Tuna's Birthday

SkyGem: Hey guys! So I kinda just…abandoned this story for a while XD I always intended to get back to it at a later date, but it never happened. Lol. Anyways, this next chapter is finally out, and I'm since it really only takes about fifteen to thirty minutes to actually write a chapter for this, I'll see if I can try and update this every day. Not counting this chapter, there are ten more left, so let's hope that in ten days, I'll be posting up the last chapter, ne? Lol~ Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

**His Father…Tuna's Birthday**

Reborn was thoroughly annoyed.

It was October thirteenth, and still, there had been no party.

For the past few weeks, both the first and tenth generation had been planning something. He knew it from the way they were always gathering in groups to make whispered plans.

They were planning something big.

And at first, Reborn had (mistakenly) assumed that what they were planning was a party for him.

But here he was, in the living room, on the day of his birthday, at ten o'clock at night, and all that had happened today was that everyone had wished him a happy birthday.

Normally, he wouldn't really care, but he was the greatest hitman in the world, damn it, and he should have gotten his birthday party!

But, of course, there was no way he could do anything, what with the Vongola Primo always present in his ghostly form.

And so, the sulking hitman went to bed with the mother of all bad moods.

And it didn't help that the very next day, as soon as he and Tsuna stepped into the house, there was a resounding shout of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!"

Completely ignoring the unhappy tutor at his side, Tsuna stepped into his house, a blinding smile on his face as he took in all his loved ones, both living and dead, who had gathered to celebrate his birth.

The first person his eyes went to, though, was, predictably, his father, whose grin was at least as wide as Tsuna's own, if not even wider.

"I'm so proud of you," he mouthed and Tsuna just had enough to reply with an even brighter smile than his previous one before he was swamped by his guardians.

The two didn't have a chance to really talk for the rest of the party.

Later that night, though, as Tsuna was getting ready for bed, father and son had some time to themselves.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Giotto as he sat on the edge of Tsuna's bed.

"Of course," was Tsuna's reply as he began climbing into bed, then seemed to think better of it and plopped down beside Giotto, leaning into the blonde's side.

Giotto's arm immediately went around him and he hugged him close. "I'm glad," said the man. "I really can't believe how fast time seems to fly. It seems like just yesterday I was watching over you as you slept in your crib."

Tsuna let out a laugh at that, saying, "Watch your wording, otou-san, saying it like that makes you sound like a pedophile."

Smacking his son lightly on the head, Giotto said, "Learn to show some respect to your elders. I'm four hundred years older than you."

Tsuna just snorted in reply before turning to crawl under his covers.

"Whatever you say, grandpa," was his reply as he flashed his father a cheeky grin. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Tsuna…and happy birthday."

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well that's finally chapter eleven XD. Sorry again for taking so long! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? And I hope to see you all tomorrow! Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father…First Girlfriend


	12. His Father, First Girlfriend

SkyGem: Lol, well, so far, I'm doing well with keeping to my goal of updating this everyday XD. Here's the chapter for today, and I hope you all like it, ne?

* * *

**His Father…First Girlfriend**

Her name was Morizuka Ayumi.

She was a pretty one, with large black doe eyes, a small, heart-shaped face, and wavy, dark chocolate coloured hair.

She was petite, but with a spunky personality and a smile always present on her face.

She loved to help others, and even the teachers loved her despite her abysmal grades.

And she had just confessed to Tsuna.

The young Decimo, caught completely off-guard by the sudden confession, blushed profusely and stuttered out an acceptance.

And from that moment on, they were pretty much inseparable.

Half of Tsuna's time was spent with his new girlfriend, but he still made time for his guardians as well.

In fact, the couple walked to and from school with Takeshi and Hayato every day, and whenever Ayumi visited Tsuna at his house, the majority of his guardians were always there, either hanging out in his living room watching television, having a bite to eat in the kitchen, or even settled comfortably on his bed with a bag of chips, doing their homework.

When a confused Ayumi had asked Tsuna about it, the boy had laughed and told her, "I've known Kyoya, Ryohei, and Takeshi since we were all really young, and we've always been really close, and even though I only met the twins and Hayato recently, they're an important part of our group as well. We're together pretty much all the time. When we're not hanging out at my house, we're over at Takeshi's family's restaurant, or at Kyoya's house."

"W-wow…" said Ayumi, a little taken aback and, if she was honest with herself, a little jealous.

Tsuna just shrugged at this, saying, "I guess it just comes from being an only child. I've always wanted siblings, and that's what they are to me."

Ayumi pushed back her petty feelings of jealousy and smiled up at her boyfriend. "You're really lucky," she told him, and he replied with a nod and a smile.

But after a month or so of dating, Ayumi's opinion of Tsuna's friends had slowly changed.

Tsuna would sometimes show up to school with unexplained injuries, and when pressed for details, he would just looked over at Hayato, or Takeshi, or whoever was there with them worriedly, and bite his lip with worry.

Worry that his friends would someday get gravely injured because of his involvement in the mafia, but there was no way Ayumi could know that.

All she saw was a boyfriend who was probably being bullied by the very people he called his friends.

And when she confronted him about it, Tsuna's eyes just widened in shock, and he asked, "What would make you think that?"

"I'm not blind, Tsuna," Ayumi told him. "I've seen the way you look at them. You're scared of them."

"Scared _of_ them?" asked Tsuna in an incredulous voice before shaking his head. "I'm not scared _of_ them. I'm scared _for_ them. Scared that one day they'll get hurt because of me…"

"Get hurt?" asked Ayumi worriedly, her eyebrows drawn into a frown. "Why would they get hurt? Are they…are you all involved in something dangerous?"

At that question, Tsuna immediately clammed up, not willing to answer any more of her questions.

"Please tell me, Tsuna-kun," Ayumi begged him, getting more and more worried by the second. "Is it that yakuza? If it is, you can tell me. My otou-san is a police officer and…"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard this, and he involuntarily took a step back, not hearing a word after "police officer". He was dating a police officer's daughter…

Shaking his head, his eyes still wide, the brunet whispered, "We need to break up."

Ayumi, not quite sure she'd heard right, asked, "Nani?"

Still shaking his head, Tsuna said louder, "I'm sorry, but we need to break up Ayumi-chan…I just…I can't do this anymore…"

And with that, he turned and ran off, tears streaming down his face.

He had liked her, he had really, really liked her, but there was no way he could keep going out with her.

Her father was a police officer.

A police officer was dangerous to someone in his world, dangerous to his guardians and to I-Pin and Fuuta and Bianchi and everyone that had come to be important to him.

As he ran, he couldn't help but feel guilty because, even though his heart hurt from having to break up with the girl that he had possibly come to love, he couldn't bring himself to regret breaking up with her, even a little bit.

Because no matter how much he loved her, he loved his guardians so much more, and if there was even the smallest chance of them getting hurt, he would do his utmost to prevent it.

He was their sky, after all.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, that was a lot less fluffy and a lot more angsty than I'd anticipated XD. I'd just like to let you all know that I don't plan any of these drabbles out before hand except the most basic idea of what it'll be so…yeah. Anyways, please do leave a review, and I'll see you all tomorrow! Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father...The Confrontation


	13. His Father, The Confrontation

SkyGem: Well y'all, here's today's drabble! Again, this one ain't really all that fluffy, but it's an important one XD. I hope you all like this chapter, ne?

P.S. In this fic, time passes in leaps and bounds. In this chapter, Tsuna is already 16.

* * *

**His Father…The Confrontation**

The awkwardness settled thickly over everyone in the room like a blanket.

No one dared say a thing, all of them just exchanging looks with one another; all of them being Giotto, Tsuna, Iemitsu, and Timoteo.

Finally, after five minutes of silence, Giotto was the first one to talk, saying, "Well…this is awkward."

At this, Timoteo was finally able to shake off his stupor and turned to look at Giotto. He'd heard from both Reborn and Iemitsu that the Vongola Primo's ghost had seemingly taken a liking to his young heir, but until now, he hadn't fully grasped what that meant.

Now looking at the man whose portrait he had stared at for hours on end when he had been a little kid, the Vongola Nono found himself quite tongue-tied.

"What exactly is this meeting about, anyways?" asked Tsuna, clueless. The young Decimo had just arrived home from school that day when a limo had pulled up outside his house and he had been all but kidnapped and brought here by the Nono's guardians. Giotto, of course, had followed closely after him.

Clearing his throat, Timoteo said, "Ah, yes. The reason we are here, my dear Tsunayoshi, is to talk about your Inheritance Ceremony."

"Inheritance Ceremony?" asked both Giotto and Tsuna at the same time.

"That's right," said Timoteo. "The purpose of the ceremony is to make you the official Vongola Decimo candidate. Right now, anyone with Vongola blood would have every right to challenge you for your position, seeing as you aren't officially the heir yet. After the ceremony, though, even if someone else _did _turn up who had the Vongola blood, he wouldn't be able to challenge you because you would have already been chosen. After the ceremony, you will also start taking over some of my responsibilities and start training under me, to get ready to take over the family…which means you and your guardians will be moving to Italy."

Giotto's expression lit up like a Christmas tree when he found out that they would be going to the Vongola HQ.

Tsuna, though, drew his eyebrows together in a frown.

"On two conditions," he said, and Iemitsu's head snapped around to look at him, ready to reprimand him for his rudeness.

Timoteo, though, seemed slightly amused, and decided to humour the brunet.

"And those conditions are…?" he asked.

"I'll only move to Italy after I graduate from high school."

Timoteo didn't even need to consider that, saying immediately, "Of course. And your second condition?"

"The day I move to Italy…Iemitsu-san will be relieved from his position as CEDEF leader and External Advisor."

"What?" demanded Iemitsu, getting up from his seat.

Timoteo gave him a look that clearly said, "Sit down," to which Iemitsu reluctantly complied.

Once he was sitting, Timoteo turned to look at Tsuna and asked, "And why would I do that?"

Tsuna sat back and crossed his arms before saying, "Two reasons. Firstly, there's no way I'm leaving okaa-san alone. I'm all she has right now, because _someone_ never deigns to visit her" – and here he threw a glare at his biological father – "and it would be too cruel if I were to leave her as well. And the second reason is that the External Advisor becomes my second-in-command during times of war. I need someone I can trust in that position and let's face it, there's no way I can ever trust the stranger who should have been my father but decided to abandon my okaa-san and I when I was just a baby."

"Tsunayoshi," said Timoteo sharply. "Show more respect to your elders."

"Oh, because telling the truth is suddenly _so_ disrespectful," said Tsuna sarcastically.

"Tsuna," said Giotto warningly, placing a hand on the brunet's head.

And the effect was immediate.

"I'm sorry otou-san," said Tsuna, talking not to Iemitsu, but to Giotto. "I'll be more respectful."

"Good," replied Giotto with a nod, and Iemitsu ground his teeth together, but didn't say anything.

Giotto, noticing this reaction, decided to let the childishness in him take over and smirked smugly in the other blonde's direction, his look saying, _'Look how polite and obedient __**my**__ son is.'_

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, what can I saw; I can never pass up a chance to bash on Iemitsu XD. And there was a very, very, tiny, almost non-existant bit of fluff at the end. I promise the next chapter will be a lot fluffier, and you'll understand why when you see the chapter title. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father…Graduation.


	14. His Father, Graduation

SkyGem: So sorry I haven't update this lately, y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, though!

P.S. Yet another huge time skip in. Tsuna is now graduation high school.

* * *

**His Father…Graduation**

"Ow! G! What the hell was that for?" exclaimed a certain blond ghost, rubbing the sore spot on his head from where his supposed best friend had just smacked him.

"Will you just shut the hell up?" asked the aforementioned best friend. "Your fangirl squealing is making it hard to hear."

"But G~!" whined Giotto, "Our little boys are _graduating high school_! How do you expect me not to be excited? It's one of the proudest days of my life!"

Smirking a little, G asked, "Prouder than when we created the Vongola?"

"Yes!" was Giotto's immediate reply.

G raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the complete lack of hesitation; but then again, he really should have seen it coming. Giotto had always cared for Tsuna just as much as he'd cared for his own blood son when he'd been alive, and the blond had done pretty much the exact same thing when Yoshimune had decided he wanted to further his education.

"Whatever," said the redhead. "Anyways, I'm not telling you to not be excited. Just stop trying to pierce my eardrums! Now shut up! Hayato is about to make his speech!"

And at this, even Giotto had to shut up.

At Nami High, as with most schools, the student with the highest grades had been chosen as valedictorian and, as was to be expected, that person had been one Gokudera Hayato.

Of course, the silveret had at first, refused the honour, insisting that it go to his beloved Juudaime, but he had, thankfully, been convinced otherwise by said Juudaime.

And now, as the silveret made his way onto the stage to give his speech, he had a calm expression on, but Giotto and G, as skilled as they were, could immediately tell that he was nervous.

G, worried for his son, immediately made his way to the front of the crowd, catching his son's attention.

"Hayato!" he called, and once the silveret's eyes were on him, he told him, "Just look at me! Pretend that it's just us!"

And that's exactly what he did.

Hayato stared into his father's eyes the whole time, delivering the speech to him, pretending that he was at home and practicing with his father instead of on a stage in front of hundreds of people.

Hayato talked about how this wasn't an end, but the beginning of the rest of their lives; he talked about how every single one of them were intelligent and clever in their own way, and how they were all going to go far in their lives.

The boy was barely two minutes in before G realized that there was no way that he could have written such a meaningful speech, and that Tsuna must have definitely helped Hayato write it.

So later that day, when all the celebrating was done and over with, G made sure to give Tsuna an extra long hug, whispering into the boy's ear, "Thank you _so_ much for always helping my Hayato like you have."

"No problem," was Tsuna's reply as he hugged his surrogate uncle tighter for just a second before letting go.

The brunet opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, Giotto came barreling towards them out of nowhere and hugged Tsuna tight around the shoulders.

"My cute little Tsu-chan!" he cooed. "I can't believe you've already graduated! I'm starting to feel so old!"

There was a moment of silence after he had said this before Tsuna replied with, "You're four-hundred-years-old, you old geezer. Of course you're gonna feel old."

Giotto's eyes widened at this, and he looked almost tearful, saying, "Wah! How could my cute little tuna fishie say that to me?"

And this time, it was G the replied, saying, "You know, if we weren't both ghosts, I would swear that you were drunk right about now.

* * *

SkyGem: Ehe, so, not much said in this chapter, and I'm sorry. It's probably boring…but I had a little trouble with writer's block while I was writing this. Either way, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father...Taking Over


	15. His Father, Taking Over

**His Father…Taking Over**

Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Ceremony was not something anyone in the mafia would be forgetting any time soon.

As would be expected of the most powerful Family in Italy (and arguable the entire world), the ceremony was a grand occasion, with all of the most notable faces in the mafia present, foremost among them being the Decimo's home tutor, the number one hitman in the world, Reborn. Also present were the Decimo's sworn brother, Dino Chiavarone; the Poison Scorpion, Bianchi; Ranking Fuuta; and even the majority of the arcobaleno.

The presence of these influential and/or well sought-out figures in the front row, where only the Decimo's closest acquaintances were supposed to sit, impressed many of the guests.

The impressive guest list, though, was only a small part of what made this certain event so memorable.

No, what had made the even memorable was what had happened right after the ceremony was over.

The newly appointed Decimo was in the middle of being congratulated by his famiglia, when a rookie from one of the allied families decided that he wanted to embarrass himself.

"I feel sorry for them, really," said a big, burly brunet to his companion. "The Vongola was bound for great things, under the rule of Massimo and his brothers. Now look what they've come to; their newly appointed Decimo is nothing more than a baby, just out of diapers. And what's more, he refuses to kill! Primo must be rolling over in his grave right about now."

By the time the last word had left his mouth, a terrible silence had settled over the huge crowd, everyone shocked at the sheer stupidity of this man, who actually dared to insult the Don of the Vongola.

After about a minute of shocked staring, quite suddenly, the burly brunet found himself pinned to the ground by the weapons of seven furious guardians.

Two tridents were crossed over his neck, courtesy of two irate mist guardians; a foot was planted on his chest, constricting his air flow thanks to the unusually quiet sun guardian; a bazooka was aimed at him from the hands of a steely-eyed lightning guardian; a tonfa was planted terrifyingly close to his sensitive area; a Japanese sword was digging into his stomach, dangerously close to drawing blood from the force applied by the still-smiling rain guardian; and finally, an absolutely incensed storm guardian had shoved ten sticks of dynamite into his gaping mouth.

"Don't you dare insult the Decimo, you God-forsaken piece of trash," growled one Hayato Gokudera, taking a lighter out of his pocket and moving as if to ignite the dynamite in the now absolutely terrified mafioso's mouth.

And as everyone watched the ongoing scene with rapt attention, a most curious thing happened.

Behind the tenth generation guardians, with their hands planted on their successors' shoulders and approving smiles on their faces, the ghostly outlines of the first generation of the Vongola could just barely be seen.

Quite a few of the guests had to rub their eyes, wondering if it could possibly be a trick of the light, but even after blinking several times, and pinching themselves to make sure they were awake, the first generation were still there, drawing awed stares towards them and their tenth generation counterparts.

Everything was completely silent for a few moments; it seemed almost as if even Mother Earth herself were holding her breath.

Then, the sound of soft footsteps could be heard, and everyone turned to see the Decimo approaching his guardians, the outline of his proud great-great-great-grandfather following carefully behind him.

As the young Decimo set about convincing his guardians to not kill the poor man, the Vongola Primo looked around at the rest of the guests with a condescending expression on his face, his eyes challenging.

'_Does anyone else have anything to say about my heir?'_ his eyes silently asked them.

Nobody answered.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, there's this chapter! Hehe~ it was more serious than previous chapters, but for some reason, I really liked it…anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? Ciao!

Next chapter: His Father…Bail


	16. His Father, Bail

SkyGem: Yay! New chapter out! But wow, I'm surprised at how well this fic is doing…please enjoy this chapter as well, ne?

* * *

_**His Father…Bail**_

They had been in Italy three days.

_Three days._

Three days in a new country was all it took for one of the guardians to get arrested.

And no, it wasn't Kyoya, or Mukuro, or even Hayato, as one would expect.

…It was Tsuna.

When the call came, Reborn was silent for three whole minutes, trying to process the information.

Once it had registered, the hitman smirked and told his incarcerated student that he would be there right away.

Three hours later, everything was sorted out, and a very embarrassed Tsuna was riding home in a Vongola limo with an amused Giotto and a…proud (?) Reborn.

The ride back to the headquarters was rather quiet.

When they got there, though, it was a whole different story.

There was a long line of suited men from the door of the limo leading to the front door of the mansion.

Tsuna was vaguely reminded of his welcome three days earlier, and when he looked over at Reborn for assistance, the hitman only tilted his head towards the door, signaling for Tsuna to get out.

Taking a gulp, Tsuna stepped out nervously, and was greeted with a deafening, "Congratulations on your first arrest, Decimo!"

It took every bit of Tsuna's willpower to not flinch in reply.

From beside the boy, Giotto, invisible to all but his descendant, was laughing hysterically, and Tsuna flashed him a look of betrayal.

His father had _known_ that this would happen, and he hadn't warned him?

What was this about, anyways?

Why were they congratulating him on being _arrested_?

Before Tsuna could ponder this any longer, though, his tutor had taken him by the elbow and was escorting him inside, where again, he was met by a line of people waiting to congratulate him, only this time, it consisted of all the staff that kept the Vongola HQ in a decent state from day to day.

Reborn just led Tsuna past them and to the dining room, where Nono, the ninth generation guardians, and Tsuna's own guardians were all already seated at the dining table, a gigantic feast laid out for them.

Damn.

It must have taken the chefs so long to make this.

As a still very confused Tsuna was led to his place of honour at the head of the table, Giotto was finally able to stop laughing, and Tsuna sent him a look that clearly asked, _'What the hell is going on?'_

And Giotto, still invisible to everyone but Tsuna and his guardians, explained that even when the Vongola was a vigilante group, arrests had been quite common among its members.

But since the Vongola held so much power and support, even back then, the arrests weren't often such a big deal.

There were some members, though, that were quite disheartened when having to tangle with the law and were often worried about how others would see them upon learning about it.

So Giotto, to take this pressure off and to show that getting arrested wasn't such a bad thing, had decided to make a game of it.

Before long, for those in the Vongola at least, one's first arrest became known as an important milestone in a young vigilante's (and later mafioso's) life, often met with celebration and lots of cheer, especially when that individual was the current or future head of the family, or any of his (or her) guardians.

Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard this explanation; it was so typical of his father.

Everyone was in such a good mood for the rest of the day (and well into the week), that no one thought to ask just what Tsuna had been arrested for.

Which was perhaps a good thing, seeing as the minor crime of jay-walking was not a very impressive reason for one's first arrest.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol~ well, that's this chapter! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

Next chapter: His father…Engaged


	17. His Father, Engaged

SkyGem: I'm glad y'all seemed to enjoy the previous chapter so much! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this as well!

* * *

Natalia Moretti felt like punching a wall.

A gentle but firm pressure on her hand kept her anger under control, and she looked up at her lover, who had just recently become her fiancé.

The man had a charming smile on his face, and if Natalia hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have been able to pick up on the telltale signs of annoyance on his face. But she did know him well, and the slight twitching of his eyebrows and his overly charming manner gave away just how much he wanted to get the hell out of there.

But he was too polite to do anything like that.

Even ten minutes later, when they'd left and Natalia had started ranting, he still didn't say anything bad about them.

"I can't believe them!" she ranted. "All these years, it's "your sister _this_" or "your sister _that_" and then suddenly, I get engaged, and they're all up in arms asking "Oh why didn't you _tell_ us you had a lover?" and "You should have brought him over to meet us before making such a big decision"! Honestly. You've had dinner with us how many times already? The least they could do is remember who you are!"

A soft pressure on the small of her back calmed the redhead down as her fiancé pressed his lips to hers in a quick peck.

"Calm down a little, ne? It's now time for a much funner affair; telling _my_ family the news."

Natalia grinned widely when she heard this; she loved her fiancé's family.

They were always so much fun, and always treated her so sweetly; they would definitely be spending more time with _his_ family than her own.

And not to mention that a part of her excitement came from finally being able to see her fiancé's house.

Yes, surprising as it may seem, in the three years they'd been together, Natalia had _never_ been to her fiancé's home.

Sure, she'd visited the house he'd grown up in many times, and she'd met and gotten to know his parents, but she'd never seen the house he lived in _now_.

And she would've been quite irate about it as well, if she hadn't known it was for her own safety.

Not long after they'd started dating, Natalia had learned that her new lover was a mafia boss, and as such, he couldn't tell her _anything_ in order for her to stay safe.

Now that they were getting married, though, there would finally be no more secrets.

Just then, a sleek black limo pulled up to the curb, and Natalia stared as the driver got out and opened the door for them.

Looking up at her lover, she got an answering smile in return before he helped her into the limo.

Once the driver was settled back in his seat, he asked the brunet, "Where to, Decimo, sir?"

"Home," replied Tsuna, and the man looked at him in slight surprise, his gaze flickering to Natalia for a second, before a wide grin broke across his face.

"Right away, sir," said the man happily.

Now Natalia was starting to get a little nervous.

She'd always thought her Tsuna was maybe a boss of some small time mafia Famiglia, but seeing all this, she was beginning to realize that he was way, way more than that.

This thought was confirmed when, upon arriving at her fiancé's home, she saw a gigantic mansion.

Natalia's hand unconsciously tightened around Tsuna's, feeling suddenly insecure; if he was _this_ rich, why the hell would Tsuna want to marry someone like her?

Surely there were more beautiful women just falling all over themselves to even get a date with him.

What was so special about her?

And then, as if having read her mind, Tsuna bent over and gave her a quick peck.

"Remember, you're the one I chose."

Natalia gulped once as the limo came to a stop and she climbed out after Tsuna, clinging tightly to his arm.

The mansion was just as grand inside as it was outside, and as Natalia walked through the halls, she started feeling self-conscious, with all the maids and butlers staring at her.

Tsuna just squeezed her hand and kept leading her to wherever they were going.

In the end, they both stopped in front of a pair of large double doors leading to a comfy office with pictures of Tsuna and his guardians.

The room was completely empty, and as Tsuna locked the door behind them, Natalia looked at him confusedly.

"I thought we were meeting your family?" she asked.

"We are," was Tsuna's almost nervous reply as he fidgeted slightly. "We'll see my guardians later. For now, there are some important people you still haven't met."

Tilting her head confusedly, the girl asked, "Who?"

Clearing his throat slightly and trying not to seem too nervous, Tsuna started his explanation, saying, "You see, Natalia, my guardians and I, we've never had very good home lives. None of us have ever had very close relationships with our fathers, and I guess lady luck smiled down upon us, because we all got some amazing father figures in their stead. And tonight, I want to introduce you to them."

Natalia nodded, suddenly starting to feel very nervous.

She had picked up right away on the fact that her Tsuna didn't seem to get on very well with Iemitsu, but as he always smiled so fondly whenever he talked about his father, she'd been beginning to wonder what was going on.

This explanation made everything make sense.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna turned to the empty space beside him, and said, "First up is Ugetsu Asari."

Before Natalia even had a chance to ask what he was talking about, a shape started materializing beside him, and the girl almost screamed.

Before long, there was, standing in front of her, a man in traditional Japanese attire, and he was smiling sweetly at her. Even an idiot could have seen the resemblance between this man and Takeshi, and Natalia found herself getting really interested.

"Uncle Asari is Takeshi's father, as you've probably guessed by now, and he's like a second father to me. He lived around four hundred years ago, and by blood, he is Takeshi's many times great grandfather."

Quickly swallowing the fact that she was actually meeting a ghost, Natalia bowed low and murmured a hello the man, who continued to smile gently at her.

"You're a good girl," was all he said before moving to stand back.

And like that, the rest of the introductions went, introducing the different guardians.

It wasn't long before there was only one person left to be introduced, and Natalia gulped when she realized who it was.

She would finally be meeting the man who had helped raise her soon-to-be husband, the papa that he seemed to so adore.

"Last but not least," said Tsuna, starting the introduction, "Is my father, Giotto Vongola."

And as he said this, a blond man materialized beside him, his ice blue eyes drilling into Natalia with an intensity the girl found frightening.

"N-nice to meet you, sir," she stuttered out, and was about to bow to him when suddenly, she found herself completely enveloped in a hug.

"Natalia, my girl, it is so nice to finally be able to talk to you and meet you!" said a warm voice, and Natalia was hit with the realization that she was being hugged by a _ghost_.

Stepping back, the man appraised her once again, only this time with a doting, fatherly smile on his face.

"My son has talked so much about you, and it's so nice to finally meet you!"

Tsuna just rolled his eyes at this, saying, "No need to be so formal, dad."

"But Tsu-kuun!" whined the man, "She's going to be your wife one day! I need to make a good impression!"

A chuckle escaped from the brunet's lips, and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Why?" he asked. "Isn't it usually the girlfriend looking to make a good impression on the parents?"

"Mou~" said Giotto, looking slightly put-out, a pout growing on his face. "You're so mean, Tsu-kun. You see what I have to put up with every day?"

This last sentence was directed at Natalia, who couldn't help but laugh at his childishness and the obvious affection in his voice.

She didn't know why she'd been so nervous.

Tsuna's father and uncles were just like him and his guardians, and she knew she would be getting along quite well with them.

Suddenly, the girl was snapped out of her thoughts by a sob.

"M-m-my little Tsu-kun is going to be getting _married_," choked out Giotto, placing his head on G's shoulder. "H-he grew up so f-fast! I can't b-believe it's already t-time! I f-feel so old!"

"You are old."

"Shut up!"

* * *

SkyGem: Wow, a super long chapter. I'm surprised it turned into this. I hope you enjoy, thought! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Next chapter: His Father…The Wedding

P.S. Omg, there are only 4 more chapters after this! O.o


	18. His Father, Wedding Day

SkyGem: Hello minna-san! It's been a while, ne? Well, this is the fourth to last chapter of Nothing More! I can't believe how close we are to the end! I'm starting to feel a bit nostalgic, and it isn't even done XD Lol~ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, ne?

* * *

**His Father…Wedding Day**

"You look amazing, Natalia."

"A-Are you sure?" asked the redhead, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress.

"I'm sure," replied her maid of honour, a slender Japanese brunet with straw-straight hair that reached her waist and large, innocent brown eyes. "You are the prettiest bride I've ever laid eyes on."

"T-thanks," stuttered Natalia, looking down as the taller girl come over to fix her hair once more, trying to make it just perfect.

"That's what sister are for, ne?" replied the girl, who had just been proposed to by her fiancé, Hayato, the week before. Ever since Natalia had met her on a double date a year ago, the two of them had become the best of friends and both were absolutely overjoyed to know that they would soon be as good as in-laws.

"Natalia, Kanae, are you two ready yet?" asked a voice, and both girls looked to see Kyoya's wife, Hotaru, standing there.

"Almost," replied Natalia shyly as the stoic brunette approached, her bobbed hair curled to frame her face prettily.

Smiling softly, the older woman handed Natalia her bouquet of beautiful red calla lilies, saying, "It's almost time to go out. Your groom is waiting."

Natalia's face grew red as a tomato when she said this, and she suddenly felt a thousand times more nervous.

"I-I don't think I can do this!" she wailed. "W-what if I trip in front of everyone and embarrass myself? What if I embarrass Tsuna?"

The redhead was about to start hyperventilating when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a certain blond standing there, smiling at her.

"Papa…" she said quietly. Giotto had insisted she call him that at their first meeting, and after a lot of stuttering and blushing and fidgeting, Natalia had shyly agreed.

"You look beautiful," he said, patting her softly on the head so as to not ruin her hairdo.

"Really?" she asked feeling the butterflies in her stomach settle down a little.

Giotto nodded.

"You and Tsuna are lucky to have found each other."

Natalia smiled shyly, feeling slightly braver.

Giotto smiled at her, silent for a few moments, before saying, quite out of the blue, "You know, before you, there was one other girl."

Natalia looked up at him with a slight frown on her face, wondering where he was going with this.

"Her name was Morizuka Ayumi, and while they were going out, they were inseparable. Tsuna was absolutely head over heels for her."

Natalia was quiet for a moment, battling with her curiousity and losing before asking, "What happened to her?"

"He found out her father was a police officer and broke up with her."

Natalia felt her eyes widen at this, more than a little shocked.

"J-Just because her father was a police officer?"

Giotto nodded.

"You see, because of the way Tsunayoshi was raised, family has always been extremely important to him, and he will _always_ choose family over love. Even if it came down to choosing between you and one of his guardians…"

"He would choose his guardian," answered Natalia, feeling her heart break a little; she'd known this since the beginning, but it still hurt to acknowledge it aloud.

Giotto nodded wordlessly.

Natalia looked down, feeling depressed, but the next second, she felt a hand under her chin, forcing her to look upwards.

Giotto smiled kindly at her then.

"But he loves you enough that he would never let it come down to a choice like that. He would readily give up his life for you, because even if his guardians will always be number one in his heart, he still loves you so much more than you can imagine."

Natalia felt tears coming to her eyes, and tried valiantly to hold them back.

Suddenly, a handkerchief was held out to her, and she looked up to see Kanae smiling down at her.

"It's alright," said the girl, "Your make-up is waterproof."

"T-thanks," sniffed Natalia, looking down as she dabbed at her eyes.

"No problem!" replied the bubbly brunette, "Just make sure you're there for me when I start crying as well, ne? I'm probably going to get the same speech from papa G on my wedding day."

Even Hotaru, who barely showed emotion on most occasions, giggled lightly at this.

"Our fathers-in-law aren't all that creative, you know. The speech I got on my wedding day was pretty similar, except papa Alaude also added the whole "one soul split into eight bodies" thing."

Natalia giggled in reply, feeling suddenly much better.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to accept it as part of being a Vongola woman."

* * *

SkyGem: Well, this was a fluffy yet almost bittersweet chapter…what did you think, though? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ja ne!

Next chapter: His Father…Fatherhood


	19. His Father, Fatherhood

**His Father…Fatherhood**

"Grandpa! Look! Look at what I made!"

Giotto looked down at the little redhead that had run up to him, his brown eyes sparkling with pride, and with an indulgent smile, the blond bent down to pick up his four times great grandchild.

Taking the picture from the boy, Giotto inspected it for a moment before letting out a genuinely impressed whistle.

"This is really good, Ieyasu," he said, ruffling the boy's hair and getting a fuzzy feeling in his stomach upon once again remembering that Tsuna had actually named his son after him. "Have you shown it to your papa yet?"

The four-year-old shook his head violently, looking around suspiciously as if he expected his father to turn the corner right then and there, then leaned in to whisper into Giotto's ear, "It's a surprise! Ya-kun made it for tou-san's birthday!"

Immediately, Giotto's expression became understanding, and he smiled, placing a kiss on Ieyasu's cheek, reassuring him with, "I'm sure he'll love it!"

Cuddling him once more, Giotto put Ieyasu back on the floor and the boy thanked him once more before running off somewhere else.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Giotto watched the boy fondly until he had turned the corner before heading on his way again.

Intelligent and somewhat shy, the first-born of Tsuna and Natalia's children, Ieyasu, was an incredibly loving child who breathed in knowledge as if it were air. Ieyasu would often be found in the library, devouring books far above the reading level of a normal boy his age, and already, Giotto could see that he would not be the one taking over the Vongola.

It was still probably much too early to tell, but Giotto thought that that job would probably go to…

"Good job, Ienari! You're really getting the hang of this!"

Looking up as the subject of his thoughts toddled into view, Giotto couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he saw Natalia holding her second-eldest's hands to keep him steady as the one-year-old took unsure steps forward.

With hair that couldn't seem to decide between brown or red and eyes as pale, pale blue as his mother's, one-year-old Ienari had a face that could melt the coldest heart, and a personality so outgoing and mischievous, he was constantly in trouble despite not even being able to walk properly yet…not that anyone could stay mad at him for long.

Adorably hard-working and determined, the boy even now had a look of intense concentration on his face, his nose scrunched up and his tongue stuck out as he tried his best not to fall.

"Wow, you've gotten so much better, Na-kun!" exclaimed Giotto indulgently, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with the toddler.

Upon hearing Giotto's voice, Ienari looked up at his grandfather figure, and his expression smoothed out into an excited smile, eyes sparkling over a dusting of very light freckles.

"Grampa!" shouted Ienari, shaking his mother's hands off and taking one step towards the blond before tripping and falling into his embrace.

Swinging Ienari up and eliciting a shriek of laughter from the boy, Giotto placed a kiss on his cheek, saying, "You're learning to walk so fast! Before we even know it, you'll be zooming around the house!"

Ienari puffed out his chest a little at the praise, smiling brightly at his grandfather , and Giotto couldn't help but laugh.

"Where were you two headed?" asked Giotto, looking over at his son's wife, and she smiled back at him.

"Tsuna is watching over Haru for now, so I decided I'd give this little guy a bath."

"I see," replied Giotto, "Well, I better not keep you two from your goal."

Stepping aside, Giotto allowed them to pass, Ienari once again taking unsure steps with his mother's help.

Once they were gone, the blond ghost turned to head over to Tsuna and Natalia's bedroom, which was where Tsuna and his youngest son, two-month-old Ieharu, probably were right now.

Conceived only two months after Ienari was born, Ieharu was the last of Tsuna's and Natalia's children, and despite the fact that Giotto absolutely adored his other two grandsons, Ieharu was slowly becoming his favourite.

With fluffy brown hair that stuck up every which way, and large, cheerful brown eyes that examined everything around him with a quiet kind of fascination, Ieharu looked almost exactly like Tsuna had when he'd been a baby, and the way he acted was also quiet similar…maybe that was why Giotto adored him so much; because Ieharu reminded him of a cherished time, when his little Tsu-kun was still a baby who fit easily into the crook of Giotto's arm.

Poking his head through Tsuna's bedroom door, Giotto saw his son seated on his and his wife's bed, rocking a quietly sniffling Ieharu in his arms.

Stroking his son's soft chestnut coloured hair, Tsuna closed his eyes, singing quietly.

"_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living,  
My baby you'll be."_

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought! And I'm just curious: how many of you actually recognize that little lullaby at the end? Let me know in a review! Because if you do, then you might have some kind of vague idea what's happening in the next chapter because it's somewhat similar…anyways, review! And I will see you all tomorrow!

Next Chapter: His Father…Saying Goodbye


	20. His Father, Saying Goodbye

SkyGem: Hey all! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and just in case you were confused, when I said that Ieharu was conceived two months after Ienari was born, I meant that Natalia got pregnant with him two months after Ienari was born. So Ienari is 11 months older than Ieharu. Just wanted to clear that bit up. Anyways, I said I'd tell you about the lullaby in this chapter, but I decided to move it to the next chapter, so you'll need to wait until then.

* * *

**His Father…Saying Goodbye**

Smiling as he noticed that Ieharu had fallen asleep, Tsuna got up to lay his son down in his crib, and noticed that his father was standing at the door.

Giving his son one more kiss before tucking him in, Tsuna turned and approached his father.

"Hey, dad, you needed something?" asked the young Decimo after he'd stepped out of the bedroom so as to not disturb Ieharu.

Giotto just shrugged, saying, "Nothing much. I'm surprised you still remember that old lullaby, though."

Chuckling, Tsuna replied, "How could I not remember it? You sang me to sleep with that song every night when I was a baby…and long after that, as well."

"I did, didn't I?" asked Giotto, his expression becoming nostalgic, "And now you're singing it to your own kids. Just when did all that time fly by? My little boy has grown into such a fine young man, and it almost feels like he's leaving me behind."

Tsuna's expression grew somber at this and he stared at his father in silence for a few long minutes before finally saying, "I'm not going anywhere. You know I would never leave you behind, dad. You're the one that sounds like he's saying goodbye."

"Saying…goodbye?" asked Giotto slowly, as if tasting the words to make sure they were the right ones. "Yeah…I guess that is what I'm doing, isn't it? I'm saying goodbye."

Giotto looked up into his son's eyes, and saw no surprise there, as if the brunet had been expecting this day to come.

Despite this, though, there were tears in his eyes as he threw his arms around his father, drawing him close and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave yet, dad. I'm not ready to lose you."

Holding Tsuna close to him, Giotto gently stroked his hair and let out a melancholic sigh.

"You will never be ready to lose a loved one, _bambino_. But it will still happen, and all you can do is deal with it."

Tsuna didn't reply, but he'd stopped sniffling, even if his face was still hidden against Giotto's shoulder.

"My purpose here was to be the father you deserved, and even though I'm not quite sure I fulfilled that role, my time is now up. It is now your turn to be the father your children need."

Pulling slowly away, Tsuna looked up at Giotto with eyes so vulnerable, Giotto just wanted to take him into his arms and never let him go, never let anyone hurt his precious baby…but he wasn't Giotto's baby anymore; he was his own man.

Smiling sadly, Giotto didn't even notice the tears that had started to trickle down his face as he said, "Anyways, it's not like this is farewell forever, you know? It's just goodbye for now."

* * *

SkyGem: Not too happy with this chapter…but oh well, the real finale is tomorrow's chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this at least passably well, and please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

Next Chapter: His Father…Their Father


	21. His Father, Their Father

**His Father...Their Father**

"DAD!"

Twenty-seven-year-old Ienari looked up, his expression tired, to see that his brothers had just barged into the infirmary.

Getting up, the Vongola heir stretched his body, which was now stiff from sitting by his father's bed for hours, before going to approach the two that had just arrived.

As Ienari approached, he could see his older brother eyeing him with disapproval.

"Nari, just what do you think you're doing? You look absolutely terrible! Why aren't you resting in bed like you should be?" asked Ieyasu in a soft voice, his expression set into an unimpressed frown.

Ieharu cast his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the disapproval in his older brother's eyes. Ieyasu was the only person other than his father that could make him feel so thoroughly chastised with only a few sentences; not even his mother could do that, and Ienari had long ago deduced that it was the power of the eyes. No doubt Ieharu would also be making his future children feel guilty when they hadn't even done anything wrong.

"I just wanted to make sure that dad was alright," replied Ienari, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his father.

Ieyasu suddenly stiffened, the momentary distraction of worry for his brother suddenly disappearing as he remembered why he'd been called here.

"How is he?" asked Ieharu, speaking for the first time, looking worried. "I heard that the injuries were really bad, and we all know dad isn't as young as he used to be."

Suddenly, a sob escaped Ienari's throat, and he threw his arms around his younger brother, sobbing into his shirt.

"T-they said he probably won't make it."

There were sharp gasps at this, and Haru's arms came up to wrap tightly around him.

"He got hurt that badly?" asked Ieyasu, sounding dazed.

Ienari nodded, his voice muffled by his brother's shirt as he said, "The injuries w-were pretty bad all by themselves, b-b-but combined with the sh-shock of l-losing all his gu-guardians, it's too much for dad to handle."

"What?" demanded Ieyasu, his eyes widening. "Hayato-jii-san and everyone else are…dead?"

Ienari nodded, feeling miserable. "All of them except Hayato-jii-san and Takeshi-jii-san died during the battle…those two died in the infirmary a yesterday, within hours of each other. A-and…dad is going to…he doesn't have much longer left.

"Ieyasu…I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready to lose dad, and I'm not ready to take over the Vongola! I just can't do it!"

Letting out a sigh, Ieyasu pulled both his brothers into an embrace when he saw that Ieharu had also started crying.

"When are you ever ready to lose a loved one?" asked the redhead, unknowingly echoing his grandfather's words all those years ago as he rested his cheek on Ieharu's head. "But if his guardians are dead…maybe it's kinder for him to die. You know how much he loved them."

Ienari didn't reply, merely huddling deeper into his older brother's arms. Ienari knew that, out of all of them, Ieyasu was perhaps the closest to their dad (maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was actually old enough to remember and _miss_ their grandpa Giotto), and he couldn't help but wonder just how Ieyasu could remain so calm in a situation like this.

But then, he felt a tear splash onto his face, and he looked up to see an absolutely heartbroken expression on his older brother's face, tears escaping from under his closed eyelids.

About to ask if Ieyasu was alright, Ienari was suddenly interrupted when there was a soft groan from his father's bed, and all three Sawada boys looked over to see Tsuna's eyes flutter open.

"DAD!" cried Ieharu, running to his father's bedside and taking the frail hand into his own.

Looking over at his youngest son, Tsuna smiled a small, tired smile, and breathed out, "Ieharu…you're here…"

"So am I, dad," said Ieyasu quietly, coming up to place a kiss on his father' cheek. "It's good to see you again."

Tsuna's smile became just a little wider at this and he replied, "I'm so…happy to see…you both…before…"

The once-brunet trailed off, not finishing his sentence, and Ienari felt another sob escape him.

"P-please…please get better, dad. I-I don't want you to die!" he sobbed, clutching at his father's hand.

Tsuna looked over at him seriously, his grip on his son's hand tightening, and he smiled sadly at him, saying, "All good things…must come to an end…Ienari. But…you must remember…every ending is…a new beginning…I'm sure you'll…make a good Don…"

Ienari didn't reply, but just kept sobbing, and Tsuna gently disengaged his hand from the boy's grip before running it gently through his hair.

"Will you three…do something for…me…?" he asked.

"A-anything," breathed out Ieharu, "W-we'll do anything for you, dad…"

Tsuna smiled gently at all three of them before resting his eyes on his youngest, asking, "Will you sing for me…?"

Immediately catching on to what his father meant, Ieharu felt the tears threatening to escape again, and he nodded, clearing his throat to make sure that this last present to his father would be absolutely perfect.

And so, just as Tsuna's father had sung him to sleep every night at the beginning of his life, so too did his sons sing him to sleep at the end of it.

_We'll love you forever,_

_We'll like you for always,_

_As long as we're living,_

_Our father you'll be…_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

SkyGem: So yeah, the ending is kinda really cheesy and super dramatic, but...yeah…I think it actually came out quite well. Exactly like I pictured it. Anyways, I promised I'd tell you where the lullaby is from, right? It's from the picture book "Love You Forever" by the American-born Canadian author Robert Munsch ( That guy was a **huge** part of my childhood, you know?). Read it if you can ever find it. Despite being a picture book, it's really deep and has an important message in it, just like all his books do.

Anyways, now that that's over, I'd just like to say: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY OVER! This was a pretty long journey, and I just want to thank you all so, so much for staying with me for this long! Your support means so much to me, minna-san! I'm very proud with how well this drabble series has turned out, and it's all thanks to you guys! You're absolutely amazing! I know a lot of you all are probably pretty upset that this is over, but guess what! I have another drabble series planned out to fill in the hole this one is going to leave behind now that it's over, and the first chapter of it should be up some time later tonight. Here's a tentative summary for you all:

Semi-AU. Nineteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada has just officially taken over the Vongola family when the Representative battles begin. Upon having the curses removed, though, something unexpected happens. The arcobaleno all become normal babies with no memories of their past lives! Now, it's up to Tsuna and his guardians to raise and protect the children from those wishing to harm them and take advantage of them until such a time comes that they regain their memories.

So, you guys interested yet? Lol. I'll try and not leave you in suspense for too long. Anyways, I'd just like to thank you all once more from the bottom of my heart! Please do leave a review just one more time (I'm trying to reach 570 reviews *hinthint*) letting me know what you thought, and if you haven't already, please check out some of my other fics! Goodbye minna-san, and I hope to see you all again in future fics! SkyGem out~


End file.
